Enemigo Diferente
by Agos Malfoy
Summary: Un mal hechizo hará que 2 tiempos se unan. ¿De qué forma afectará esto? [slash HarryTom]
1. Chapter 1

Título: Enemigo Diferente

Autora: AgosMalfoy

Resumen: Un mal hechizo hará que 2 tiempos se unan. ¿De qué forma afectará esto? slash Harry-Tom

Advertencias: slash entre dos personajes principales. Si no sabes lo que es el slash, yo te lo explico: es una relación hombre / Hombre, así que, si no te gusta, por favor, no lo leas y buscate un fic más apropiado a tu gusto.

Parejas: Ron-Hermione, Tom-Harry

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowlin. No gano dinero con ellos, sólo los uso por diversión.

Capítulo 1:¿Quién eres?

"Si, Thiara, te juro que es este" Le dijo un chico de cabello negro de unos 16 años a una joven rubia de ojos color miel, "¿cuántas veces me lo vas a preguntar?"

"Es que, no estoy segura que funcione, Tom" Le contestó la chica volviendo a colocar el libro sobre la mesa.

"¿Y si sale mal?" Preguntó otro joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

"De acuerdo, lo probaré yo primero si quieren" Dijo Tom dando un resoplido de indignación.

Hacía varias horas que tres jóvenes Slitherins se encontraban en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, buscando un hechizo que les permitía hacerse invisibles. El motivo, muy simple. Entrar en la sala común de Griffindor. Aunque Tom era el prefecto de su casa, su vicio de romper normas era lo principal.

"Encontré un lugar seguro" Comentó un joven de pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros con ojos marrones, que en ese entonces entraba caminando rápidamente en la biblioteca y dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

"¿Qué lugar, Richard?" Cuestionó Tom sin dejar de copiar el hechizo en un pergamino.

"La torre de astronomía" Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Thiara temerosa de que su amigo se pusiera a gritar ahí mismo como varias veces lo había hecho.

"Claro que si" -Le susurró en un tono peligroso a la chica.

"Bueno, bueno" -Cortó el joven de cabello castaño que estaba juntando sus libros- "¿por qué no vamos y lo averiguamos?"

"Buena idea" -Le contestó Tom dirigiéndose hacia la salida seguido por los demás.

De camino a la torre de astronomía, los cuatro chicos se cruzaron con su profesor de transformaciones, Albus Dumbledore

"¿Qué hacen aquí, jóvenes? ¿No deberían estar en su sala común?"

"Este..." -comenzó a explicar Richard-

"Me he olvidado un libro en un aula, señor" -le cortó Tom sacando a relucir lo que mejor le salía- "y lo estábamos por ir a buscar."

Dumbledore sin creerse ni una palabra de lo que le decían, le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Tom, y siguió su camino.

"No sé como lo hace, pero tengo la impresión de que sabe todo lo que sucede aquí" -dijo Tiara una vez que Dumbledore se había alejado lo suficiente como para no oírlos.

"Sí, es verdad" -aseguró Richard una vez que ya habían llegado a la torre.

"Bien" -cortó Tom- "empecemos con el hechizo, o se nos hará tarde. Richard, vigila que no venga nadie, y hazme una seña cuando pueda comenzar. Ustedes" -dijo señalando a Thiara y a su compañero- "ayúdenme con el hechizo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, ahora, ya puedes empezar" -le contestó Richard al mismo tiempo en que se asomaba a la puerta.

Los tres jóvenes se colocaron en círculo, y diciendo unas palabras en un extraño idioma, de la punta de sus varitas salió una luz de color amarillo que impactó en el pecho de Tom que, al instante, desapareció.

"¿A funcionado?" -preguntó el joven de pelo castaño mirando a donde, segundos antes, se encontraba TOM.

"No lo se, pero creo que si, ya no esta." -respondió Thiara mientras volvía a leer el pergamino.

De repente, soltó un grito que los otros dos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y la miraron asustados.

"¡No! ¡Andrés! ¡nos hemos salteado un párrafo!" -exclamaba la chica nerviosa.

"¿Cómo?" -dijeron los dos chicos abalanzándose sobre el pergamino.

"¡Este de aquí!" -exclamó la chica mientras señalaba un párrafo.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" -preguntó Richard visiblemente alarmado.

"No nos queda otra, hay que comunicárselo a los profesores." -razonó Andrés, que parecía el más tranquilo de todos.

"¿¡Estás loco!" -gritaron sus dos compañeros al mismo tiempo.

"¿Y qué dicen que hagamos, entonces?" -les preguntó Andrés con el mismo tono.

"No lo sé, hay que buscar otra solución" -dijo Richard.

"No, Andrés tiene razón. No sabemos que le ha sucedido."

"¡Pero Thiara!"

"Pero nada, Richard. Si quieres venir con nosotros, ven, pero si no, no molestes." -le contestó la chica totalmente fuera de si.

"Está bien" -respondió el joven con un suspiro.

Los tres jóvenes caminaban muy nerviosos por los pasillos de Hogwarts y, como eso no era común en ellos, como tampoco era común verlos sin el prefecto, todos los alumnos los miraban con curiosidad y murmuraban cosas entre si. Llegaron a la gárgola que custodiaba la puerta de la oficina del director, y se dieron cuenta que no sabían la contraseña.

"Varitas rotas" -oyeron que alguien decía detrás de ellos.

Al darse la vuelta, vieron a un Albus Dumbledore acompañado por una profesora de astronomía que también se dirigían al despacho del director.

"¿No pasan?" -les dijo Dumbledore mirándolos fijamente.

"Si, disculpe profesor." -respondió Thiara respetuosamente.

Una vez dentro del despacho, y una vez que los jóvenes hayan aclarado su "visita", el director les habló.

"Bien, ¿saben el daño que han causado? Este problema se merece 50 puntos menos por cada uno, y si el Sr. Riddle ha sufrido algún daño, serán expulsados. Saben que esto no es un juego. Y ahora chicos, retírense. Nosotros nos haremos cargo del problema."

Los tres alumnos asintieron y salieron del despacho con expresión triste.

¤¤¤¤¤

Sintió como algo frío tocaba su piel, y como alguien le tiraba de los hombros y sus pies se separaban del suelo rápidamente. Giraba y giraba sin control alguno, y al cabo de unos segundos, que para él fueron horas, sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra firme, y como se encontraba tan mareado no pudo evitar caerse al suelo con un ruido seco.

Cuando logró incorporarse, observó a su alrededor. Se encontraba a la orilla del lago, pero, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? Y ¿dónde estaban sus amigos?. Todas estas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Tom sin conseguir una respuesta coherente, ya que lo único que estaba consiguiendo era más confusión de la que ya tenía.

De repente, vio a lo lejos una gran figura que le recordó a un alumno de Hufflepuff pero, él no era tan grande, o sí. Y además, ¿qué hacía él allí? ¿a caso no lo habían expulsado el año pasado? Volvió a fijarse en el semigigante aquel, y vio también que se encontraba un grupo de alumnos de Griffindor y Slitherin de, lo que le parecía a él, sexto curso. No podía ser.

Se acercó un poco más.

Lo que vio le hizo parar en seco. Otro alumno de Slitherin, al cual él nunca había visto por ninguna parte, llevaba la insignia de prefecto.

Pero, ¿qué pasaba allí? Enfadado consigo mismo, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Sumido en sus propios pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia su sala común, reparó en un detalle al cual no había prestado atención antes. ¡No sólo desconocía a ese prefecto, sino a todos sus compañeros de casa! Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

Pero lo peor llegó cuando Tom estaba doblando una esquina del pasillo. Frente a él se encontraba un anciano de una larga barba blanca, unos ojos azules que brillaban detrás de unos lentes de media luna, y con una nariz larga y torcida como si se la ubiera quebrado alguna vez.

Tom casi se cae del susto. ¡No podía ser él! ¡No era tan viejo! Sus ojos se abrieron grandes como platos, su cara palideció, y casi se cae al suelo si no fuera por el mismo Dumbledore que lo sujetó de los brazos.

"¿Pro-pro-fesor- Dum-ble-dore?" -murmuró Tom con una voz casi inaudible a causa de la impresión.

Albus abrió cuanto Pudo sus ojos al reconocer al joven que tenía sujetado.

"¿Tom? ¿Eres tú?"

Los dos se miraban a los ojos sin creérselo hasta que Dumbledore, viendo que Tom ya podía mantenerse por sí solo, lo soltó suavemente, y tomando unaactitud seria, le dijo:

"Tom, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi despacho, por favor?"

"Peroseñor, le juro que yo no he hecho nada esta vez."

Dumbledore miró al joven que iba caminando a su lado, y con una sonrisa y un brillo pícaro en sus ojos azules, le contestó.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, Tom, cuando lleguemos a mi despacho te lo contaré, y entonces sabrás por qué te lo digo."

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la entrada al despacho, Tom no podía entender nada. ¿Cómo podía ser Dumbledore el director? Pero de repente, una absurda idea se le cruzó por la cabeza.

"Siéntate, por favor" -le dijo el anciano una vez que ya habían entrado- "creo que tienes muchas preguntas por hacerme."

"La verdad es que si, señor" -respondió Tom fijando sus ojos en los del director.

"Pues entonces, te escucho."

"Este... yo quería saber..." -Tom se detuvo. No sabía que preguntar. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza, que le parecía que no podía preguntar una a la vez- yo... -suspiró- "¿cómo llegué hasta aquí?"

Dumbledore se inclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla, cruzó sus manos y mirando al joven, dijo.

"Creo que esto debe empezar a contarse desde el principio. Me parece que tú recuerdas muy bien que estabas haciendo antes de llegar hasta aquí, ¿cierto?"

Tom asintió.

"Bien, -continuó el director- yo también lo sé."

Tom hizo ademán de hablar, pero Dumbledore con un gesto de su mano lo interrumpió.

"No, Tom, déjame acabar. Una vez que ya haya terminado, si todavía tienes alguna duda, podrás hacérmela. Como te decía, yo también lo sé." -Dumbledore suspiró- "Tom, has abanzado cincuenta y tres años en el tiempo."

"¡¿Qué!" -gritó Tom enderezándose en el asiento.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Pero como...?"

"El hechizo que estaban usando Tom, salió mal. Tus amigos olvidaron recitar un párrafo, y te han enviado al futuro." -le interrumpió Dumbledore amablemente.

"¿Y usted cómo lo sabe?" -le preguntó Tom un poco sorprendido, y por que no, curioso.

"Cuando te vi en el pasillo, recordé aquella vez que tus compañeros hablaron con el director sobre tu desaparición, y al ver en tu cara el desconcierto y la sorpresa, lo comprendí. Habías venido a este tiempo."

Tom estaba eufórico. ¡Había viajado al futuro! ¡Podría saber que iba a suceder dentro de cincuenta y tres años! ¡Qué era de su vida!. Algo de su alegría se había reflejado en su cara, porque Dumbledore lo miró y le dijo.

"No puedes quedarte en este tiempo Tom, tendré que encontrar alguna manera de devolverte."

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del joven.

"Pero, ¿por qué?"

"No puedo decírtelo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que estamos en guerra. Nadie está seguro."

"Pero en la época en la que yo desaparecí también estábamos en una guerra" Le interrumpió mirándolo a los ojos.

"Hum, Tom, esto es diferente. Esta guerra es diferente. No puedes quedarte..."

"Aunque sea, déjeme estar aquí unos días, por lo menos."

El director suspiró. ¡Qué difícil se estaba poniendo todo!

"Está bien, Tom. Pero debemos tomar algunas precauciones."

¤¤¤¤¤

Una vez acabada la charla con Albus Dumbledore, Tom se dirigía a la habitación que éste le había indicado. Debía permanecer allí esta noche, hasta que mañana en la cena, el sombrero seleccionador lo eligiera para alguna casa. No era muy difícil saber a que casa iba a ser enviado, porque, al fin y al cabo, él era el heredero de Slitherin. Pero debía pasar el sombrero frente a todos los demás para no levantar sospechas.

Llegó a su cuarto y una vez dicha la contraseña, entró. La habitación era pequeña y sensilla. Una cama con doceles se encontraba a la izquierda, al lado de ésta una mecita deluz, un sillón, un escritorio, y, más a la derecha, una puerta que daba al baño.

Tom se desvistió y se metió en la cama pensando en todo lo acontecido ese día, y lo que sucedería mañana por la noche.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

N.A.: Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, es el segundo que publico, pero el otro no es slash. Bueno, ¡espero comentarios! Sean buenos o malos... los otros capítulos van a estar un poco mejor, al menos eso me parece.

Besos

AgosMalfoy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Remusiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas

Miembro de la Orden de Voldemort


	2. La Selección

"Enemigo Diferente"

Por: AgosMalfoy

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí, son propiedad de J.K. Rowlin. No gano nada haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión.

Advertencias: Slash entre dos personajes. Si no sabes lo que es yo te lo explico: es una relación entre dos personajes masculinos. Si esto te molesta, buscate un fic apropiado para tu gusto.

Parejas: Ron & Hermione; Harry & Tom.

N.A.: Holas! Bueno... tengo que agradecer infinitamente a todas las personas que me han dejado un review, para todas ellas, ¡muchas gracias! Y para todas las que no han dejado, ¡vamos! ¡anímense! Ahora si, contestación a los reviews:

Leonard: Sí, yo también espero que la musa no se vaya por ahí, de joda... como siempre XD... espero que este capítulo también te guste... si... no hay muchos fics con esta pareja, más que nada eso me animo a escribirlo... es una de mis parejas favoritas! ¡graciaspor tu comentario!

Ann Magus: Hola! Hey, bueno no creo que sea para tanto... (Agos se sonroja y mira para otro lado) hummm, con respecto a Harry ya verás... ya verás... ¡muchas, muchas gracias por tu review!

susiblack: Hola! Bien, me allegro mucho que te guste, ¡aca esta la continuación! ¡disfrutala!

selene1981: Oliz! Me alegra mucho que te guste este fic, y como dije antes, esta es una de mis parejas favoritas... y no se encuentran muchos fics con esta pareja, no sé, pero creo que es por el carácter de los personajes... no sé.

Watty: Hola! Como ves, aca les dejo la continuación, espero que este capi te guste... ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! ¡Saludos!

Bueno, ahora si, ¡basta de hablar al --- hum! Vamos con el capi!

Capítulo 2: La Selección.

Esa mañana Harry se levantó con muy pocas ganas de ir a clases, y para comenzar la semana, tenían Pociones nada más y nada menos que con los de Slitherin.

"¡Vamos, Harry!" Le decía Hermione mientras desayunaban "¡no es para tanto!"

"¿Qué no es para tanto, Herm? ¿No hay ni un solo año que no tengamos pociones con esos Slitherins!"

"Harry tiene razón, Hermione. Y para colmo, seguímos teniendo a Snape..."

"Creo que ya te has contagiado, Ron" Le contestó la chica sonriendo.

En eso Harry vio que Dumbledore se acercaba a donde se encontraba él.

"¿Harry, podrías acompañarme a mi despacho?"

Harry asintió y se puso de pie.

"Luego voy, ustedes adelántense."

"De acuerdo, Harry" Le contestó Hermione ya que Ron tragaba lo que contenía el plato, y ni siquiera había escuchado a su amigo.

El joven siguió a su director rumbo a la oficina preguntándose que había ocurrido. Temía que algo malo le sucediera a Remus, o a alguno de sus seres queridos.

"Adelante, Harry, toma asiento" Le indicó el director una vez que ya habían llegado.

"Disculpe profesor pero, ¿ha ocurrido algo?" Le preguntó el chico de oro al anciano mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Dumbledore suspiró, y devolviéndole la mirada, asintió.

"Harry, antes que me preguntes, no, no ha ocurrido un ataque; pero te debes preguntar entonces, ¿por qué te dije que sí? Verás, lo que voy a contarte, ya los profesores lo saben, y debo contártelo a ti, ya que eres el único alumno que lo reconocería fácilmente. La señorita Weasley, seguramente, lo notará conocido, pero no sospechará quien es."

Harry se preguntaba quién era ese alguien que él reconocería fácilmente, y los demás no, cuando Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

"Sabes que yo fui profesor de este colegio también, ¿no?"

"Si" Respondió el joven cada vez más intrigado, ¿qué habría pasado?

"Bien, verás. Hace aproximadamente cincuenta y tres años atrás, el año siguiente de que fue abierta la cámara de los secretos, yo me crucé en un pasillo con cuatro alumnos. Entre ellos estaba Tom Riddle. Ellos me habían dicho que iban a buscar un libro que uno de los jóvenes se había olvidado. Pero yo intuía que eso no era cierto, ya que venía de rebizar las aulas y no quedaba ningún libro. La cuestión es, que los cuatro jóvenes intentaron realizar un hechizo de invisibilidad, Tom fue el primero que lo probó, pero sus compañeros habían dicho mal el hechizo, y el joven Riddle había desaparecido de aquel tiempo. ¿Entiendes hasta aquí, Harry?"

"Sí" Le contestó el joven ansioso por que Dumbledore siguiera la historia.

"Perfecto" Continuó el director "Ayer, me encontraba doblando una esquina, cuando de pronto lo encontré. El joven Tom estaba caminando por los pasillos del colegio, y entonces lo comprendí. Él había venido a esta época."

"¿En- en- esta época?" Tartamudeó Harry mirando al director.

"Sí. Por favor, necesito que esto no salga de aquí, Harry. No es bueno que los demás sepan quién es".

"De acuerdo" Respondió el joven suspirando. "Pero una pregunta. ¿Él... él... se quedará aquí?"

"Podríamos devolverlo a su tiempo, pero llevará mucha paciencia. Cuando ya haya descubierto la forma de que el joven Riddle regrese, lo haré"

-----------------------

Harry corría lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas hacia las mazmorras. Luego de la charla conDumbledore, éste le había dado una nota para entregarle al profesorSnape explicándole su demora, pero ya tenía 30 minutos de retraso.

Tocó la puerta del aula, y esperó.

"Adelante" Se escuchó desde dentro.

Harry, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por la carrera dada, abrió lentamente la puerta.

"Vaya, señor Potter. Al fin se digna a presenciar mi clase. Seguro que se ha encontrado con su club de fans por el camino y por eso se ha atrasado"

"Disculpe profesor Snape" Respondió Harry lo más educadamente posible "El director necesitaba hablar conmigo en su oficina" Y le tendió la carta a un sorprendido profesor de pociones.

"Muy bien, señor Potter. Por esta vez pasa" Le contestó una vez que ya había terminado de leer el papel, dándose media vuelta.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?" Le susurró Hermione una vez que Harry se había ubicado a su lado.

"Luego les cuento" Respondió de igual forma mientras empezaba a realizar la poción que se indicaba en la pizarra.

"¡Lombgottom!" Se escuchó de repente- "¡20 puntos menos para Griffindor!"

El joven Neville estaba cubierto por un líquido verde pegajoso que tenía un olor insoportable, y temblaba considerablemente cuando el profesor se acercó a él en grandes zancadas.

"¿Cómo puede ser," pronunció Severus Snape cuando estuvo junto al muchacho- "qqué alguien como tú haya aprobado esta materia, cuando es incapaz de realizar una poción de primer año?" Terminó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios mientras los Slitherin reían abiertamente.

"Dis-dis-disculpe se-se-señor, yo..."

"Cállese," le cortó el profesor bruscamente- "Y trate, de una vez por todas, de realizar una vez esta poción correctamente. Ah, y señor Lombgottom, tiene retensión el sábado a las 10 de la mañana."

Diciendo esto, giró al frente de su clase, y con una voz suave anunció:

"Para la próxima clase quiero una redacción de no más de un pergamino de metro y medio acerca de la poción que estuvimos trabajando hoy. No aceptaré ninguna excusa para el que no me la entregue."

La campana sonó entonces, anunciando el final de la clase, y los Griffindors salieron lo más rápido posible del aula dirigiéndose a su próxima clase, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al llegar donde impartirían clases aquel día, los alumnos se encontraron al profesor fuera, en la puerta, esperándolos con una sonrisa.

"¡Profesor Lupin!" Exclamaron todos sorprendidos de encontrárselo ahí. El asombro se debía claro, de que, en realidad, la persona que impartía esa asignatura no era el licántropo, sino un auror especializado del ministerio.

"Buenos días" Los saludó a todos mientras abría la puerta- "pasen y ubíquense en sus asientos, por favor"

Los jóvenes pasaron, y el profesor ingresó al final.

"Bien, como sabrán, el profesor que da generalmente esta materia no se encuentra, por asuntos del ministerio, por supuesto. Así que, yo lo reemplazaré... ¿álguien podría decirme qué están dando?"

La mano de Hermione se levantó velozmente.

"¿Sí, Hermione?"

"El profesor Midh McLeok dijo que iba a enseñarnos el encantamiento Patronus." Respondió ansiosamente la chica.

"Perfecto." Respondió Lupin.

La clase pasó entre explicaciones e intentos fallidos por partes de algunos alumnos, la mayoría no había pertenecido al ED, mientras que el resto hacía su patronus sin dificultades.

Al finalizar la hora, Remus llamó a Harry para hablar unos minutos antes del almuerzo.

"Harry," comenzó el licántropo una vez que estuvieron solos- "me ha dicho Dumbledore que te contó lo de Tom Riddle."

"Sí-" Respondió el joven preguntándose dónde quería llegar su profesor.

"Ten cuidado, Harry. Sabes bien en qué se convirtió."

"Lo tendré, no te preocupes."

Diciendo esto, el joven se retiró del aula dirigiéndose al gran comedor.

La tarde pasó sin más contratiempos, entre clase y clase.

------------------

"Harry, ¿para qué te ha llamado Dumbledore?" Volvió a insistir Hermione por quinta vez consecutiva en la sala común.

"Ya te dije, Herm, el director sólo quería saber si había soñado con Voldemort." Le respondió el joven de cabello negro cansado de la misma pregunta.

"¡No pronuncies ese nombre!" Exclamó Ron estremeciéndose.

Harry suspiró.

Hacía una hora que las clases de ese día habían acabado, y el trío dorado se encontraba en su sala común tratando de hacer los deberes.

Harry por su parte, no podía estar más nervioso. Dumbledore había avisado durante el almuerzo de aquel día, que esta noche se llevaría a cabo la selección de un nuevo estudiante que había venido a Hogwarts de intercambio.

Ese alumno no podía ser otro que Tom Riddle.

"Si supieran", Pensaba Harry constantemente.

--------

Al fin había llegado la noche.

Tom estaba con el uniforme de Hogwarts, esperando pacientemente a que vinieran a buscarlo, pues no sabía a qué hora iba a empezar la selección.

Se encontraba como en su primer año en Hogwarts. No paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas por la habitación que le habían proporcionado por la noche anterior.

"Que irónico" Decía en voz alta "Yo, Tom Riddle, descendiente de Salazar Slitherin, ¡estar nervioso por una simple selección!"

La puerta se abrió, y por ella entró la profesora McGonagall.

"Sígame Señor Riddle. Los profesores y alumnos lo esperan para su selección." Dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos y dando media vuelta para que el joven la siguiera.

Pasaron por varios pasillos, todos ellos desiertos, ya que todo el mundo se encontraba en el gran comedor.

Luego de bajar dos escaleras, se encontraron frente a la puerta del salón, donde se podían escuchar las voces del resto del colegio conversando.

Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie, y de inmediato el gran comedor quedó en silencio.

"Bien, mis queridos alumnos, como he avisado hoy en el almuerzo, tenemos el agrado de recibir a un alumno que vino de Estados Unidos por un intercambio. Ahora por favor, invitemos al joven Alexander Sthenzcher a realizar la debida selección.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, y por ellas ingresó la profesora McGonagall seguida por un chico alto, de un hermoso rostro, con pelo negro y unos ojos oscuros.

Al llegar en donde se encontraba el taburete con el sombrero esperándolo, Tom, sin mirar a nadie en concreto, se colocó el sombrero.

Le extrañó que aquel objeto no digera el nombre apenas tocó su cabeza como lo había hecho la vez anterior, pero pronto supo por qué.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

N.A.: UHF! Al fin! Lo terminé. Todavía no me convence mucho la charla de Harry con Dumbledore, pero... ya la cambié como 5 veces, me demoré por eso ustedes qué opinan? OK! Espero sus comenarios...! ¿qué dicen? ¿continúo la historia? Todo depende de ustedes... saludos!

AgosMalfoy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Remusiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden de Las Mortífagas

Miembro de la Orden de Voldemort

Continuará...


	3. La decision

"Enemigo Diferente"

Por: AgosMalfoy

Disclaimer: Ningún elemento y/o personaje que aparezca de ahora en más es de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a la fantástica J.K. Rowlin. Yo no gano nada haciendo esto, sólo lo hago por diversión. ¿ALGUIEN PENSABA QUE ESTOS MARAVILLOSOS, TIERNOS Y CARIÑOSOS PERSONAJES ERAN MÍOS? ¡JA!

Advertencias: SlashRelación hombre / hombre, si esto no te gusta o te molesta, por favor, búscate un fic apropiado para tus gustos.

Parejas: Hermione/Ron, Harry/Tom.

N.A.: Hola! Ah, si... tardé... tardé mucho... más de 2 meses... woooo! Nunca tarde tanto!O.o. no hay perdón... lo sé... pero... lo siento... ¡AAAHAHHHHH! (Agos se esconde debajo de la mesa para que no la vean) ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO ME MATEN, SINO NO PUEDO SEGUIR LA HISTORIA! ¿Quieren saber por qué me demoré? Bien... es que me tomé unas "pequeñas" vacaciones de 15 díasU... y cuando volví a escribir... ¡MI MUSO ME ABANDONÓ! (Agos saca un látigo y se lo muestra a su muso con una sonrisa diabólica) Ah, pero no se va a volver a ir... ¡de eso me encargo yo! (lo ata y amordaza en una silla), y les tengo una buena noticia... ¡creo que el castigo con Nynia le está sirviendo porque... ya he empezado con el capi siguiente! Aplausos, aplausos! Xddd y además, los que chatean conmigo mediante mi Messenger también saben mi otro motivo O.o ¡maldita PC!

Bien, me dejo de tonterías. Como ya sabrán, ha puesto una norma de que no se pueden contestar los reviews en el fic, y, por ese motivo, los voy a contestar por e-mail, así que, si quieren que se les responda, déjenme un mail donde los pueda ubicar, y enviarles sus respuestas a los comentarios. AH! Me dejo de charlas. ¡espero que disfruten de la historia (que ya se ha empezado a desviar de mi idea inicial :P)

Gracias a mauleta, Watty, Mirels, Ann Magus, VK, Tom O'neill Riddle, Liuny y a Fénix por dejarme tan lindos reviews! Y muchas gracias por esperar hasta que actualice...

Por esta vez, a los comentarios los voy a contestar en forma general ..

¡Por supuesto que voy a poner lemon! Jajaja... voy a tener que cambiar el ratin a M, igual falta un poco para que aparezca, y voy a señalar donde esta.

¿En qué casa va a quedar Tom? Bueno... hum... ahora lo verán jajaja.

Otra cosa, yo he leído el 6º libro, pero a este fic lo empecé a escribir antes, así que, no tendré absolutamente nada en cuenta de ese libro... snif, snif, snif.

¿va a encontrarse con Voldi? Ah, ah, ah, ¿queréis saber? Entonces... ¡seguí leyendo!U

Espero que este fic les siga gustando! Y si no... Ya saben, ¡reviews!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Capítulo 3: La decisión.

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban por los transitados pasillos de Hogwarts rumbo al gran comedor.

La mayor parte de alumnos ya estaban allí, pero Harry notó, al igual que sus amigos, que la casa de las serpientes era la más vacía.

"¿Por qué creen que la mayor parte de los Slitherin no están aquí todavía?" Preguntó el moreno mirando a sus acompañantes.

"No sé, pero me da mala espina. Miren si están..." Pero el pelirrojo no pudo terminar la frase. Hermione le había dado tal codazo que el chico no pudo hacer nada más que voltear.

Al darse la vuelta, Ron vio a su profesor de pociones, unos metros más atrás, hablando en susurros con Malfoy, el prefecto de su casa.

Mmm. Para mí que están planeando algo." Volvió a insistir sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica que lo tomaba del brazo.

"Ron, vamos a sentarnos. Todo el mundo nos mira."

En efecto, todo el comedor los observaba con curiosidad, ya que ellos dos eran los únicos de pie, mirando a los Slitherin.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Ron enrojeció violentamente y fue a sentarse junto a su amigo en la mesa Griffindor.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?" Le preguntó al ojiverde una vez que el resto lo había dejado de mirar y volvían a sus asuntos.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Cómo a qué me refiero? Todo el comedor nos miraba con cara extraña, y tú no hacías nada."

"Ah, eso. Porque no me ibas a escuchar" Respondió simplemente Harry y dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de profesores, donde el viejo director se ponía de pie y un gran silencio se hacía en el lugar.

"Bien, mis queridos alumnos," comenzó Dumbledore, "como he avisado hoy en el almuerzo, tenemos el agrado de recibir a un alumno que vino de Estados Unidos por un intercambio. Ahora por favor, invitemos al joven Alexander Sthenzcher a realizar la debida selección".

Harry vio como las puertas del gran comedor se abrían lentamente, y por ellas ingresaba la profesora McGonagall con el viejo y andrajoso sombrero que se utilizaba en todas las selecciones. Pero al fijarse en la persona que venía detrás de ella, no pudo hacer más que sobresaltarse. El joven Riddle que él había visto en el diario era igual a este. Es más, podría jurar que todavía no había desaparecido, y aún se encontraba en aquella pesadilla!

Recordó aquella vez, cuando ese joven le había hablado con esa voz fría, carente de expresión, y cómo aquellos ojos negros lo miraban con burla, desprecio y una maldad que le hizo dar un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral. En ese entonces, no podía preguntarse cómo una persona podía tener tanto odio en su interior, nada de amor, nada de cariño. Pero luego, al enterarse quién era en realidad, las cosas se habían aclarado un poco. Aunque, hasta ahora se lo preguntaba, ¿si quizá, y si sólo quizá, Tom Riddle en su infancia, en vez de ser maltratado en el orfanato y despreciado por su padre, hubiera recibido el amor de una familia, el cariño de los que lo querían, se habría convertido también en el Señor Tenebroso?

La voz de la profesora Minerva McGonagall lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"Muy bien, ahora deberás colocarte este sombrero, el cual dirá el nombre de la casa a la que asistirás luego."

Tom avanzó lentamente, con un porte orgulloso y sin hacer caso de las miradas que le dirigían al pasar por su lado, llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el sombrero y se sentó en un taburete que estaba junto al mismo, mientras aquel objeto era colocado de inmediato sobre su cabeza.

Harry notó, no por primera vez, que la mujer hacía todo lo posible para evitar la mirada del joven Riddle. Pensó que su profesora lo había conocido en su época de estudiante, pero le pareció absurdo.

El comedor estaba sumergido en un profundo silencio, pero poco a poco unos murmullos fueron percibiéndose en el lugar. Y era que, en todo el tiempo que Harry había estado en una selección, el sombrero jamás había tardado tanto en nombrar una de las cuatro casas.

Si no era porque Harry lo había visto y sabía quién en realidad era, habría jurado que aquel chico no era un mago, y que se habían confundido al "elegirlo".

Al dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia el joven que estaba sentado en el taburete de las selecciones, no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse. Él esperaba que, como había hecho cinco años atrás con Malfoy, apenas tocara la cabeza de Riddle, éste lo proclamara enseguida un Slitherin. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado casi seis minutos, y el sombrero aún no daba señales de haber tomado una decisión.

Oscuridad.

Oscuridad.

Oscuridad.

Era lo único que podía verse en el interior de aquel andrajoso sombrero.

Oscuridad.

Silencio.

Oscuridad.

Y de pronto... una voz.

Una voz que ya había escuchado antes... hace tiempo... seis años...

Pero esta vez era diferente... palabras, frases sin sentido...

'"...una oportunidad...", "Vas por mal camino, muchacho...", "Mmm, ¿por qué no? Si... esto te ayudará..."'

'"¿Qué me ayudará? ¡Deja de decir estupideces, porquería de sombrero...!"'

'"Ah, querido hijo... yo te he visto crecer... sé en lo que te convertiste... y eso no puedo permitirlo nuevamente... no... tengo la posibilidad de cambiar este destino... y no me cabe ninguna duda de que lo haré..."'

'"¿de qué harás que? Sabes, estoy perdiendo mi paciencia... ¡dilo ya!"'

'"Si así lo deseas... entonces, yo digo que eres un..."'

"...¡GRIFFINDOR!"

"¿¡qué!"

Fue el grito que se escuchó salir de la boca de dos jóvenes, mientras la mesa Griffindor aplaudía enérgicamente a su nuevo compañero, agentes de quien en realidad era.

"¿Qué te sucede, Harry? ¿Por qué gritaste?" Le preguntó Hermione a su amigo mientras lo miraba calculadoramente. "¿te encuentras bien? Te ves muy pálido..."

"Na-Nada, Hermione, no te preocupes."

Tom se había quedado parado en su sitio... ¿cómo podría ir a sentarse en aquella mesa? Con unos ineptos Griffindors... ¡EL ERA UN SLITHERIN HASTA POR DESCENDENCIA!

Los festejos poco a poco fueron apagándose, al darse cuenta de que su nuevo miembro de casa parecía no poder, ni querer, moverse de donde se encontraba, y en su lugar, unos cuantos murmullos llenos de sorpresa y curiosidad, fueron escuchándose hasta tomar un volumen alarmante.

De inmediato Dumbledore se puso de pie golpeando su reluciente copa de oro para reclamar nuevamente el silencio de todo el alumnado, y le hizo señas al joven para que se ubicara en la mesa Griffindor, indicándole que luego del banquete hablarían en privado en su despacho…

Resignado, frustrado y muy enfadado, Tom no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que aquel vejete le ordenaba… si no quería seguir llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes.

Se sentó al lado de un chico regordete de cara redonda y muy estúpida, en opinión del Ex – Slitherin.

"Bienvenido a Griffindor" –le dijo la muchacha que estaba enfrente de él- "mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y soy la prefecta de este año… ya sabes, cualquier cosa, problema o duda que tengas, puedes dirigirte a mi o a Ron" –señalándole al chico pelirrojo que se sentaba a su derecha- "quien es el otro prefecto…"

Como si necesitara tantas presentaciones... al fin y al cabo, ¿cuándo acudiría a pedirle ayuda a esos dementes Griffindors? Claro que ahora era uno de ellos… el solo pensarlo lo asqueaba… saber que cuanto más tiempo se quedara allí, más tiempo estaría rodeado de aquella gente indeseable…

"…y este de aquí es Harry Potter" –terminó la charla la prefecta- "vamos a sexto curso… ¿a qué año irás tú?"

"Sexto" –gruñó sin despegar la mirada de su plato… no podía aguantar más ni un segundo allí… ¡era una tortura!.

De pronto notó que uno de sus "AHORA NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS" no dejaba de observarlo de una manera calculadora y curiosa… como si ya lo conociera... pero eso era algo imposible… él venía del pasado… o no sea que... no, no podría ser ningún futuro familiar suyo, dado que sino el viejo se lo hubiera avisado… ni tampoco él pensaba formar parte de una… sus ideales eran diferentes… nada de una "vida color de rosa".

La cena ya había terminado, y el joven Alexander (na: voy a tratarle por los dos nombres: Alexander y Tom, así que avisados están U), se dirigía rápidamente a la oficina del director… para pedirle una explicación de lo que había ocurrido en la selección… porque estaba seguro de que él sabía la respuesta… siempre la sabía.

"Tarta de manzana" –Pronunció una vez frente a la horrible gárgola de piedra que custodiaba el acceso al despacho, y girando sobre sí misma, ésta le dio libertad.

Llamó una vez con tres toques suaves en la puerta, y una débil voz del otro lado le permitió el ingreso… jamás, en sus días de estudiante hasta el momento, había estado tan seguido en el despacho de un profesor/director…

"Ah, joven Riddle, es usted. Pase y tome asiento, por favor."

El director lo observaba detrás de sus anteojos de medialuna de forma extraña… como si supiese por qué el adolescente se encontraba frente a él... algo que quizá era cierto…

"¿Qué le trae por aquí?"

"Discúlpeme, señor, pero creo que usted sabe el motivo de nuestra charla…"

El anciano suspiró audiblemente, inclinándose hacia atrás en su butaca, juntando las puntas de sus dedos… una costumbre ya adquirida desde hace tiempo…

"Claro, Tom. Ya he mantenido una charla con el sombrero seleccionador, quien muy amablemente me explicó los sucesos de esta noche..."

"¿Y bien, señor?"

"Tom, ya sabes que no puedo revelarte nada de este tiempo… de tu futuro… no podemos cambiar la historia..."

"Pero señor…"

"Lo único que puedo decirte" –Lo interrumpió Dumbledore-, es que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el sombrero… una decisión muy sabia… no sé, el tiempo dirá si podrás saber esos motivos... pero aún no, Tom. Todavía no."

Una sombra de rabia cruzó por el rostro de Riddle, pero pronto se quedó impasible… como una máscara… como que si lo mencionado por Dumbledore no le afectara.

"Discúlpame..."

"No, señor, no se preocupe… estoy acostumbrado a esto…"

"Tom, lo sabes muy bien como yo… no puedo decirte nada... no podemos cambiar la historia."

"Si, lo entiendo. Ahora si me disculpa, necesito ir a descansar… fue un día de muchas emociones… muy buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore."

Levantándose bruscamente de su asiento, el joven Alexander se dirigió a la puerta sin cruzar ninguna palabra con su director.

"La contraseña es "Leonis dorado…"" –fue lo último que escuchó el muchacho antes de salir de la oficina.

Dumbledore observo tristemente como Tom Riddle caminaba furioso, muy furioso y molesto hacia la puerta… y entendía sus razones, pero era imposible decirle algo de esta época…

Mirando a un rincón, el anciano murmuro suavemente:

"¿Esta seguro de esto…?"

"Por supuesto, profesor Dumbledore. Es la decisión mas difícil que me ha tocado, pero estoy seguro de que elegí lo correcto…" –Una voz se pudo escuchar, suave, llena de sabiduría… y, sobre todo, una inteligencia inimaginable…

"Espero que así sea, espero que así sea… y que no nos equivoquemos…"

Y con esas últimas palabras resonando en la habitación, Albus Dumbledore se puso lentamente de pie, y penetró en su dormitorio.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Agos Malfoy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Remusiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden de los Merodeadores

Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas

Administradora de la Orden de Voldemort

(si quieren agregarme al msn pueden hacerlo en: agoztina90 hotmail. Com


	4. La amenaza de Lord Voldemort

"Enemigo Diferente"

Por: Agos Malfoy

Disclaimer: Lo mismo de siempre… los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, sino de J.K. Rowlin. Nada de esto me pertenece. Yo sólo los uso por diversión.

Advertencia: Relación slash

Parejas: Hermione & Ron; Harry & Tom.

N/A.: Increíble! El capi 4… ya esta… ¡aplausos, y reviews, reviews, reviews!

Debo agradecerles infinitamente a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado un review en el chap anterior, especialmente por seguir esta historia que está teniendo muchas, pero muchas demoras… a todos ellos, ¡muchas gracias!

La verdad… no se me había cruzado la idea esa de una beta… es que no sé como funciona bien ese sistema...! jajajja

Liuny, Watty, Ann Magus, Krispy, Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 4:

LA AMENAZA DE LORD VOLDEMORT

Harry se acostó sobre su cama de doseles dorados, pensando todavía en los sucesos de aquel extraño día. Todavía no podía comprender esto que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo su peor enemigo estaba allí, y en Griffindor? ¿Y si todo esto no era un truco más de Lord Voldemort?

Estos y muchos interrogantes más, desfilaban dentro de la mente del chico dorado, pero cada vez iban siendo más absurdas, y no tenían ningún sentido... al menos para él.

Sin embargo, había una pregunta que le rondaba desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador nombró la casa de los leones. ¿Tom Riddle no tendría que ir a Slitherin? Algo no andaba bien ahí, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción para que el trío dorado no pusiera manos a la obra, y averiguara lo que allí pasaba.

Sí, porque Harry ya estaba decidido, quisiera o no Dumbledore, uno de estos días le iba a contar la verdad a sus amigos... necesitaba el análisis perfecto y profundo de Hermione... porque sin duda él sólo no podría con todo aquello.

Minutos después, el adolescente sintió como la puerta del cuarto de los alumnos de sexto año se abría suavemente, y un rayo de luz entraba alumbrando apenas aquel entorno.

Harry se preguntó, no por primera vez, qué sería de este año, conviviendo con su peor enemigo... quizá, y por qué no? Podría cambiar la historia... pero sólo un poquito... sin embargo, luego desechó esa idea... no podía cometer ningún error, no podía equivocarse... nada que delatara que él sí conocía a aquel joven que se hacía pasar por Alexander Ztenzcher, las consecuencias podían ser muy, pero que muy, peligrosas.

Harry escuchó cómo los pasos se detenían a la izquierda de su cama, y supuso que ahí dormiría su nuevo compañero. Que casualidad... ¿por qué justamente a su lado?

Se dio media vuelta, quedando de frente hacia los ruidos que hacía el otro joven al desvestirse.

Sí... sin dudas este iba a ser un año muy interesante.

Unos leves rayos de sol le dieron en el rostro, haciendo que despertara de un extraño y muy perturbador sueño... ¿pero… de qué se trataba? No podía recordarlo... de lo único que se acordaba era de que, en aquellas horas de descanso, aparecía un misterioso y atractivo joven, de no mas de 16 años... y no podía recordar nada más.

Sin darle importancia, y retirándose las sábanas de encima, se dirigió al baño para asearse, y así poder empezar un día normal...

"¡RON, DESPIERTA!" Gritó mientras azotaba la puerta, provocando que sus compañeros de cuarto despertaran abruptamente.

"¡AH, HARRY! ¡SERÁS SALVAJE!" Exclamó el pelirrojo sentándose de un golpe en el borde de la cama- "¡UNO DE ESTOS DÍAS TE VOY A HACER LO MISMO, ASÍ VERÁS LO QUE SE SIENTE!"

Una risa amortiguada por el agua de la ducha cayendo, pudo escucharse desde el interior del cuarto de baño.

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó Seamus desde su cama, frotándose los ojos.

"Las... ¡7:45!" Respondió Dean saltando rápidamente, y vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser la túnica de Ron.

"¡Eh, tú! ¡Eso es mío!"

Mientras los dos chicos peleaban para ver quien se quedaba con la ropa, Alexander comenzó a vestirse sin prestarles atención… el haberse despertado de esa forma tan "AGRADABLE" no le ponía de buen humor.

Una vez ya terminado el baño, Harry salió para juntar sus útiles, encontrándose a dos de sus compañeros persiguiéndose por toda la habitación, (parecen niños) pensaba, a Seamus y Neville que los miraban estupefactos desde sus camas, y al joven Alexander que terminaba de colocarse la última zapatilla y tomaba su mochila.

"Hey, chicos" –Dijo Harry por encima de todo el ruido mientras ponía el libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y caminaba hacia la puerta- "Si quieren llegar tarde a clases, no hay problema. Los espero…"

Y diciendo esto, abandonó el cuarto con una sonrisa divertida, seguido muy de cerca por su nuevo compañero.

☼☼☼☼

Los pasillos estaban fríos y repletos de alumnos, corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de llegar puntualmente a clases, o yendo y viniendo buscando sus útiles, excepto aquellos, como nuestros dos protagonistas, que recién se levantaban... y no sabían ni por dónde caminaban..

"Disculpa pero, ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?" Se escuchó una voz somnolienta detrás de Harry, que dio un salto por el susto... ¿Qué, a caso aquel chico no podía elegir otro momento para hablar?... Podría darse cuenta él mismo. Al fin y al cabo, no era nuevo allí... pero sí, ¿cómo iba a olvidarlo? Tom Riddle tenía que fingir que venía desde lejos.

"Adivinación." Respondió Harry mientras se giraba para mirar de frente a su acompañante... y no pudo evitar pensar en el sueño de aquella mañana. El misterioso joven parecía haber tomado sentido... pero no podía ser. ¿A caso él estaba...? No, por supuesto que no. ¡Era su peor enemigo...! Pero entonces, ¿por qué...?

´"Basta Harry," Se reprendió mentalmente- "¡Te estás comportando como un tonto! Fue sólo un sueño... sí, sólo un sueño... no tendría por qué molestarte..."´

"Sí... de acuerdo...," dijo Alexander, mirando fijamente al adolescente delante suyo. Tendría que hablar con Dumbledore... él no tomaba clases de adivinación... esa materia inútil que no servía para un futuro... en cambio, runas antiguas tendría una gran utilidad... porque ¿de qué te puede servir leer las cartas, la mano o una bola de cristal? Absolutamente para nada...

"Bien, entonces sígueme."

Con una última y desconcertada mirada, el chico de la cicatriz se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino a la insoportable clase de Trelauney.

Aquella aula siempre le había hecho sumergir un estado de somnolencia. El olor a inciensos, el calor de la chimenea prendida en un extremo del cuarto, y el incesante parloteo sin sentido de la loca profesora, lo habían conducido a, lo que parecía ser a simple vista, un pacífico sueño.

Pero la persona que lo vivía sabía que no era así.

Se encontraba en una extraña dimensión, donde sólo podía escucharse un silencio sepulcral. Ni siquiera podía alcanzar a ver qué había más allá de sus zapatos. No podía encender su varita. Parecía que había perdido su magia... o algo así. Pronunciaba los hechizos y maldiciones, pero ni unas pequeñas chispas salían... ¿qué diablos pasaba allí? ¿Cómo podía no poder hacer un hechizo de un momento para otro? Algo no andaba bien...

Repentinamente, la situación cambió...

Lo que ahora observaba, no podía ser descrito con palabras.

Delante suyo, miles y miles de cadáveres yacían dispersos por el suelo, bañados en su propia sangre, y como era el caso de algunos, descuartizados.

Una larga, fría y escalofriante risa se oyó de repente. Una risa que Harry conocía muy bien. Era aquella que atormentaba todos sus sueños, a cada momento del día...

El despiadado ser de piel pálida y ojos rojos de serpiente, habló a la noche... o mejor dicho, a un joven que, como pudo enterarse a fines del año anterior, estaba presenciando aquel "maravilloso" (para él) e inolvidable momento.

"Prepárate, Potter, porque así es como terminará Hogwarts... cuando Lord Voldemort logre atravesar las estúpidas barreras del viejo loco amante de los muggles. Y esta vez, niño, habrá un solo ganador... y ese seré yo. Ve preparándote, Potter..."

Y con una última y sonora risotada, el señor oscuro dejó que el joven de ojos verdes esmeraldas observara el paisaje de su alrededor...

Lo que antes había sido una grandiosa y majestuosa escuela de magia y hechicería, ahora eran ruinas... un horrible campo de batalla, donde los que luchaban no eran otros que unos estudiantes entre 11 y 17 años, coordinados por sus profesores... todos ellos muertos, caídos por entregar su vida a una guerra que no se sabía su futuro ganador... ni cuándo o cómo acabaría.

"Maldito…," siseó Harry con un profundo odio, un odio que jamás había sentido por alguien... "me las pagarás, Tom Riddle..."

Otra carcajada. Más fuerte y escalofriante que las demás…

"¿Ah sí, Harry? ¿Y cómo lo harás?" dijo en forma burlona el asesino de sus padres, como si disfrutase de ese momento... algo que Harry estaba seguro. "¿cómo lo harás?" volvió a repetir, esta vez sin ocultar el sentimiento de alegría que lo embargaba... "¿le pedirás ayuda a tu padrino? OH, no... ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado…? ¡Él está muerto! Qué pena, Potter..."

En ese momento la magia de Harry pareció descontrolarse.

Una ráfaga de aire frío salido de no se sabe que parte, formó un remolino en el lugar... haciendo que Harry despertara bruscamente.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la clase de adivinación. La profesora parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su extraño descanso... y un insoportable ardor en su cicatriz indicaba que lo que acababa de suceder tenía que ver con Voldemort... y de pronto comprendió.

¡Había estado hablando mentalmente con el monstruo! ¿Y si todo eso era una trampa para que Voldemort entrase en su mente y buscara información sobre la Orden o la profecía?

Harry se sintió enfermo de repente. Tenía que salir de allí... tenía que hablar con Dumbledore... explicarle lo ocurrido, tenía que saberlo...

"Disculpe, profesora..." llamó en voz alta, para que la mujer lo mirara.

"¿Sí, querido? ¿ocurre algo? ¿Quieres que te ayude con la lectura de las cartas?"

"No, no es eso... es que no me siento muy bien."

"OH, sí... ya lo sabía. Lo había visto antes de que llegaras a mi clase... por mi bola de cristal, por supuesto. Está bien, querido. Ve a la enfermería."

Harry no se lo hizo repetir dos veces. Tomó sus útiles y salió corriendo del aula en busca de Dumbledore.

Los corredores estaban todos desiertos, como era de esperarse, ya que todavía no había marcado el cambio de hora...

Con paso rápido y firme, casi corriendo, Harry llegó a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba el acceso a la entrada de la oficina del director, y sujetándose el costado con una mano y respirando dificultosamente, pronunció la contraseña para que la horrible estatua lo dejara pasar.

"Helado de menta." (NA: no se me ocurría ninguna U) Y ésta se movió dejándole libre el camino.

No esperó a que la escalera lo subiera hasta la puerta, sino que se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la oficina del anciano...

"Adelante." Se escuchó una vez que Harry golpeara la puerta.

Al entrar en la habitación, observó que nada allí había cambiado... los artefactos que él había roto el año pasado habían sido reparados y vueltos a colocar en su propio lugar. La percha de Fawkes, con el pájaro, estaba a un costado de la puerta...

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, Harry?" La voz del director lo sacó de sus contemplaciones, recordándole lo importante del momento...

"¡Señor!" Exclamó. "¡Voldemort! ¡Estuve...!" Pero se detuvo de repente. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué estuvo manteniendo una conversación por no se sabe cuanto con el señor oscuro?

"¿Qué ocurrió, Harry?" El rostro de Dumbledore había cambiado drásticamente. Detrás de sus ojos azules podía verse una preocupación por las palabras del joven.

"Yo... en la clase de adivinación... tuve un sueño. En realidad... tuve una charla."

"¿con quien, Harry?"

"Con... con... Voldemort."

"¿Qué pasó? ¿De qué hablaron?" Harry podía ver como Dumbledore se había puesto muy nervioso, como si temiese algo...

"Señor," murmuró Harry "temo que esto haya sido una trampa para que Voldemort ingrese a mi mente, y así poder sacar información sobre la Orden, o sobre la profecía..."

"Sí, yo también lo creo así. Ahora Harry, ¿puedes decirme qué fue lo que hablaron, por favor?"

"Solo mantuvimos una discusión... él insultó a Sirius pero nada más..." Respondió Harry, tratando de ocultar la amenaza anterior...

Algo que fue imposible, al Dumbledore insistirle nuevamente...

Al entrar al gran comedor, Harry fue directamente a sentarse a la mesa de Griffindor que ya estaba llena de los alumnos, que parecían que no habían comido durante meses.

Sentándose junto a su nuevo compañero, (Alexander), Harry se sirvió una abundante porción de comida, no prestando la más mínima atención al joven a su lado que lo miraba fijamente con una expresión de... ¿preocupación?

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

TBC

NA: Bueno... quizá este capi fue muy aburrido, pero es muy importante para el desarrollo de esta historia. El próximo se llamará "CONVIVENCIAS" y ahí es donde habrá un poco más de acercamiento entre nuestros personajes...

Por favor, reviewwwwwws!

Agos Malfoy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas

Miembro de la Orden de los Merodeadores

Miembro de la Orden Slithiriana

Administradora de la Orden de Voldemort

(Si quieren agregarme al Messenger, pueden acerlo en: agoztina (guión bajo) 90 Hotmail. Com


	5. Convivencias

"Enemigo Diferente"

Disclaimer: Lo mismo de siempre... Ningún personaje u objeto que aparezca en esta historia y que ustedes reconozcan son de mi propiedad. Son todos de J.K. Rowlin. No gano nada haciendo esto, sólo sus comentarios para mejorar mi escritura, y para darme ánimos para continuar con esta historia.

Advertencias: SLASH (relación hombre / hombre)

Parejas: Hermione & Ron; Harry & Tom.

N/A: ¡Hola! Muchas, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios… ¡de verdad! También debo agradecerle a Liuny por avisarme que "Slitherin" no se escribía así, sino "Slitherin"…. ¡Esos son los errores que cometo cuando no reviso mi historia! U

También muchas gracias a Liuny, Shinigami Slitherin, Ann Magus, Aredhel Anghara Riddle y Daniel Riddle por sus reviews!

Espero que este cap les guste.

"Diálogos."

'"Pensamientos."'

"Pársel." 

Wormtail: Colagusano.

Pandfoot: Canuto.

Moony: Lunático.

Promps: Cornamenta.

Dark Lord: Señor Oscuro.

Parselmouth: Hablante de pársel.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Capítulo 5

CONVIVENCIAS

En una lúgubre y fría mansión, en un amplio y majestuoso salón, el cual estaba decorado con columnas blancas, y pequeños detalles de serpientes plateadas, sobre una impecable butaca de terciopelo negro, sentado muy cómodamente, se encontraba un alto y delgado hombre, cubierto por una larga y oscura capa que le cubría también todo su rostro, y donde sólo podían distinguirse dos profundos y escalofriantes ojos rojos, que parecían leerte toda tu alma, más allá de lo que cualquier ser vivo lograba llegar, tus secretos más profundos...

Aquella misteriosa figura, con una fría sonrisa en sus labios, acariciaba suavemente a su fiel mascota, Nagini. Una verde y enorme serpiente, que emitía pequeños silbidos, aparentemente contenta por la atención que recibía de su amo.

De pronto, el Dark Lord cerró fuertemente sus ojos, y la sonrisa que llevaba se amplió aún más, muy divertida, como si habría estado esperando impaciente aquel momento.

" ¿Qué sucede, Tom?" Cuestionó curiosa el reptil al notar que las caricias se detenían y su querido amo apretaba un poco la mano contra su frío cuerpo.

"El chico Potter. . ." 

"¿Qué ocurre con él?" Preguntó en un silbido impaciente.

"Es tan débil. . . y tan tonto. . . Nagi, he podido conseguir lo que tanto he deseado. . ." 

La serpiente se deslizó hasta sus hombros, interesada en la nueva noticia.

"La. . . la. . ." Tartamudeó incrédula la mascota.

"Profecía, sí" Terminó por ella Voldemort, poniéndose de pie elegantemente. "Y ahora, Nagi, estoy más que dispuesto a deshacerme del molesto mocoso que tantos problemas ha causado en mis planes" 

Y con esas últimas palabras, una tenebrosa carcajada se oyó en el lugar, haciendo que los mortífagos que la habían escuchado se estremecieran, preguntándose la causa de aquella "felicidad" repentina de su señor.

OooO

A una gran distancia de allí, Harry Potter se llevó nuevamente la mano a su frente, sujetándose con fuerza la cicatriz, hasta que dejase de doler. Ya era la tercera vez que le daba un pinchazo que parecía que se le iba a partir la cabeza, pero eran sólo unos segundos (que a él le parecían minutos) y luego todo cesaba.

Pero esta vez parecía no ser así. El dolor cada vez fue incrementándose, acompañado por un sentimiento que no era suyo. Felicidad. Y si aquella felicidad no era propia, significaba que ese sentimiento era de Lord Voldemort. Y que Lord Voldemort esté contento por algo, no era buena señal.

Harry no quería dar un espectáculo allí, en medio del gran comedor. Así pues, con mucha dificultad, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco...

No notó como el joven que había estado sentado a su lado, lo seguía con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. Tampoco pudo enterarse cuando, tiempo después, y de forma muy discreta y silenciosa, aquel muchacho salía del gran salón, y tomaba el camino que anteriormente él había recorrido en busca de algo de aire.

OooO

Los pasillos a esa hora de la noche estaban húmedos, fríos y desiertos. Una corriente helada de aire que había ingresado por una de las ventanas que se encontraban abiertas, le dio de pleno en la cara, haciendo que se envolviera más en su túnica... todavía no comprendía, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por aquel muchacho? Si ni siquiera lo conocía... era como si tenía que estar con él, como si algo los unía... ¿pero qué?

Llegó hasta las grandes puertas de entrada, y abriéndolas sigilosamente, salió al exterior, hacia los helados terrenos del colegio.

Deteniéndose de repente, contempló su entorno en busca de aquel extraño chico que tanta curiosidad le causaba, que tantas sensaciones desconocidas le producía... y para las cuales todavía no tenía ninguna explicación lógica.

'"¿A quién se le ocurre salir a fuera con este frío?"' Se preguntó por enésima vez Alexander, aplicándose un hechizo de calor sobre su cuerpo, y regañándose a sí mismo por no haber pensado antes en esa sencilla idea.

Ya estaba por darse la vuelta para regresar al castillo, pensando que se había comportado como un estúpido al seguir al muchacho, cuando de pronto percibió a lo lejos unos leves gemidos de dolor, de sufrimiento... (na.: por las dudas, no piensen mal XDDD U).

Dirigiéndose velozmente hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos, Alex observó en uno de los invernaderos, sobre el suelo, retorciéndose, con ambas manos sobre su frente y con lágrimas en los ojos, a la persona que durante todo ese tiempo había estado buscando. Y de alguna manera, un gran alivio se instaló en su cuerpo, y una opresión en su pecho (que en todo aquel período había tratado de ignorar) desapareció.

Sin poder creer todavía lo que sus ojos observaban, y preguntándose qué era lo que le ocurría a su, ahora, nuevo compañero, Alexander se arrodilló junto al chico, tocándolo levemente en el hombro.

"¿Harry?" Llamó.

Unos ojos esmeraldas llenos de lágrimas se abrieron muy lentamente, con mucho esfuerzo, como si le costara hasta el más mínimo movimiento.

"¿Tom?"

Alexander se congeló. ¿Cómo ese chico podía saber su verdadera identidad? Sin dudas, aquel niño lo conocía... sabía todo sobre él... quien en realidad era...

Recuperando su compostura, Alexander preguntó haciendo de cuenta que no había escuchado su verdadero nombre:

"¿Te sientes bien? Estabas muy pálido allá adentro... y tu condición no es mejor aquí fuera..."

"Sí, no es nada. Ya estoy acostumbrad..." Pero Harry, sin asimilar del todo con quién estaba hablando civilizadamente, y sin darse cuenta tampoco el nombre que había utilizado antes a causa del dolor de la cicatriz, no pudo continuar hablando. Una fuerte punzada, más aún que las anteriores, le acometió de repente... dejándolo inconciente en los brazos de un sorprendido Tom Riddle, que al ver que Harry se convulsionaba nuevamente por el dolor, había decidido llevarlo a la enfermería.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Nota de la Autora: De verdad que lamento mucho que este capítulo sea muy, pero que muy corto. Pero la verdad... era esto, o no era nada. Lo que pasa es que estoy en Italia por unas competencias, y no tengo absolutamente nada de tiempo libre. Igualmente me traje los fics (para ir adelantando de a poco) pero no les puedo asegurar cuando actualizaré.

De verdad que lo siento mucho.

Agos Malfoy

Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden de los Merodeadores

Miembro de la Orden Slithiriana

Miembro de los Store-Weavers

Administradora de la Orden de Voldemort


End file.
